


The More I Try to Push You Away (The More I’m Attracted to You)

by FTSMotherPumpkin



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunken Kissing, F/F, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Making Out, Rivals to Lovers, Unresolved Sexual Tension, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FTSMotherPumpkin/pseuds/FTSMotherPumpkin
Summary: Written for the prompt “Momo/Any - Do you think that I planned getting locked out dressed as Tinkerbell?" for Girls’ Halloween
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59
Collections: 2019 - Girls' Halloween





	The More I Try to Push You Away (The More I’m Attracted to You)

**Author's Note:**

> The second late-ass fill for this challenge that I promised! I love MiMo so much lol even if I'm never quite sure how to capture their dynamic. Hopefully this is sufficient lol. Title is from Twice's "TT".

Momo is cold, pretty drunk, and may have definitely left her keycard on the desk when she stepped out of the Halloween party to get some air.

“God, Jeongyeon, answer your goddamn phone,” she mutters to herself, hanging up upon reaching her best friend’s voicemail for the fourth time. She shoots off texts to everyone she knows upstairs; someone is bound to be looking at their phone. She even briefly considers yelling, but she can hear the thumping of the bass from three floors below. Plus the sheer number of people they managed to squeeze into their apartment would render any outside noise useless.

With a sigh, she sits on the concrete steps in front of the dorm, bare arms wrapped around herself. She wishes she brought a jacket or something, because the stifling warmth she was trying to escape previously has dissipated and goosebumps dot her skin.

“What’s wrong, Hirai? Peter Pan too busy playing with his Lost Boys to pay attention to you?” a very familiar voice asks. Momo’s head snaps up, so busy feeling sorry for herself she fails to notice someone approaching until the girl is already standing right in front of her.

Of all the people to find Momo here, looking like a lonely Disney character, it had to be Mina.

Her dance team rival.

The two of them have been at each other’s throats since the very first audition, when Mina pirouetted her way through Momo’s fantasy of being the only freshman chosen for the team. In reality, five of them were selected, but something about Mina’s quiet confidence has rubbed Momo the wrong way ever since.

“What do you want, Myoui?” Momo all but snarls, Mina’s smug little smile firing her up. She looks the girl up and down, scoffing a little at her choice of costume. “Shouldn’t you be stealing some gold or something?”

If Momo is being honest, Mina looks great as a pirate. The leather corset she has on over her ruffled dress accentuates her breasts, and her toned legs appear even longer in a cute pair of boots. A plastic pistol hangs holstered on her belt, a feathered hat completing the outfit. She is smoking hot and Momo doesn’t know how to feel.

“At least I’m not sitting outside alone looking like Wendy just stole my man,” Mina retorts. She shifts her weight to one hip with her arms crossed, her lips pressed in a straight line.

“Do you think I planned on getting locked out dressed as Tinkerbell?” Momo pouts, well aware of how whiny she sounds. Alcohol makes her sensitive and despite this being a standard level of antagonistic conversation between herself and Mina, she feels a little more bothered than usual.

“A drunk pixie isn’t a good look on anyone,” Mina smirks, tapping the toe of her cowboy boot on the cement, “but especially not on you.”

Momo growls under her breath, stumbling to her feet and leaning in close. 

“What. Is. Your. Problem.” she mutters. She’s never been this close to her nemesis before, close enough to count the beauty marks that dot Mina’s nose, upper lip, and chin. Mina smells like coconut rum and some kind of floral perfume, warmth radiating off of her rosy cheeks. Mina’s surprise at Momo’s sudden movement fades quickly back into that infuriating smile, like she knows something Momo doesn’t.

Before Momo can even think to ask what is going on, Mina is kissing her. Her lips are as soft as they look, tasting of pina colada as they press insistently against Momo’s.

Though completely unexpected, it somehow feels right. Momo’s hands on Mina’s hips, Mina’s arms wrapped around Momo’s shoulders, the space between them reduced to nothing. The chill in the air melts away and seconds feel like hours as their tongues slide past each other.

A throat clears from behind them and Momo pulls away quickly. Her cheeks are flushed, going even redder when she turns to find Nayeon and Jeongyeon peeking through the front door with jaws agape.

“Well, I guess that’s my cue,” Mina giggles. She lets her hand slide down Momo’s bare arm much slower than necessary before letting go. “See you around, Hirai.”

Momo watches the girl walk away, her brain on autopilot as she heads to the door and lets her two best friends guide her up the stairs. She can hear their voices, probably asking her what the fuck just happened. Momo herself has no idea why her sworn enemy kissed her, but all she can think about is how Mina’s lips felt on hers.

She barely notices the blaring music as they enter their residence, pushing past the throngs of people to shut herself into her bedroom. Her head is spinning and she feels drunker than ever, flopping face down on her bed.

Mina kissed her. Myoui Mina, the most annoying, ballet dancing, prissy princess of the dance team kissed her. With her stupid, perfect lips, and her stupid, beautiful face that Momo can’t get out of her mind. She groans into the covers.

This is not good, not good at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
